Kalaya
by Kyesha
Summary: our fave Kaioshin/Supreme Kai and his daughter, CHAP 6 IS UP (finally)
1. a child is born

  
  
  
  
  
  


imagine if the Kaioshin we all know and love had a daughter, this is my first fanfic so please be nice pleeeeeeeessseee!!!!!!!!   
  
Kalaya  
  
Chapter one: a child is born  
  
"Calm down Master, everything will be fine" Kibito's sulky tone droned, he watched as his master slowly pace the hall, he found it quite amusing, the look of anxiety on the young Kaioshins face gave the impression he was about to enter into some epic battle.  
Shin didn't know himself why he was so anxious, he had been pacing outside the room for about three hours but it hadn't helped  
In a matter of hours everything would be different, his life would change, he wasn't sure if he was ready, how could he fulfil his duty as Supreme Kai?  
Shin looked at Kibito he had not moved in the past four hours and he had given up trying to talk to him.  
From somewhere inside the room a scream could be heard. This screaming had occurred on and off for the past four hours yet every time Shin jumped startled, Kibito just smirked.  
Several hours passed and it had been quiet for some time now which didn't help Shins nerves much.  
Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door getting slowly closer.  
Shin and Kibito stared at the door as it slowly opened to reveal the face of a young smiling female Kaioshin. She gracefully bowed her head at Shin and beckoned for him to follow " this way sir, they're right over here"  
Shin followed slowly, his heart pounding in his chest, the first thing he saw was his mate Kiasha lying exhausted on a nearby bed, she smiled weakly, he gently bent down and kissed her on the cheek. No word were exchanged between them yet they both understood. He could feel the pure happiness in her heart  
He looked up to see an older female Kaioshin smiling broadly down at him, she appeared to be holding a bundle of blankets. She bent down and handed the bundle of blankets to him" here you go sir, your beautiful baby girl"  
"A girl?" Shin repeated "I have a daughter?"  
He looked down into hie arms and his eyes widened with joy at what he saw.  
The enfant was a slightly lighter shade of purple than his own skin, with a small amount of white hair peeking from underneath the blanket. Her eyes were a very dark blue, a cross between his own black eyes and her mothers light blue eyes, like Shins they were gentle and soft but for an instant he could have swore he saw mischief in those delicate eyes.  
Shin gaped at the child and his heart melted, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He felt his finger tingle and looked down to find the baby gripping his index finger "oh you are a strong one aren't you?" the enfant gurgled in reply. He gently stroked the palm of the had that she had hold of and smiled, this was his child, his baby and he knew that he loved her, he loved her more than words could express and his heart was soothed as his anxiety was subsiding.  
He could also feel something different from this child something quite strange but not in a bad way, he could sense an incredible power coming from her tiny body a power unlike that of a child her age, this made him wonder a little but he just smiled, what will be will be he thought, but today someone very special was born on a little planet in the Eastern Universe on a little planet known as Kaioshinkai. 

Some distance away somebody was watching the little planet, watching and waiting, biding their time, the day was drawing nearer, soon it would be upon them...... 

  
  


So whatya think? please review


	2. her name is Kalaya

Kalaya

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: her name is Kalaya

"Let me see it" Shin turned round tho see the smiling face of Dai Kaioshin in the doorway. Shin gently walked over to the old Kai careful not to disturb the enfant. He lifted the baby and placed her in the arms of Dai Kaioshin, "oh Shin she's beautiful, she looks just like you, you must be so proud." Shin nodded. He then looked over to Shins mate who was now fast asleep, exhausted

"Ahem" said a voice behind the two Kaioshins, they both twirled around to see the stern face of Kibito standing some distance away

"Come see Kibito" smiled Dai Kaioshin, Kibito came over and peered at the baby, he didn't like children, especially babies, he didn't understand how one noisy, spewing, smelly creature could turn everybody's brain within a 5 mile radius to mush. 

When everybody had finally left Shin sat down and sighed, next would come the naming ceremony, it would be when the enfant was exactly one week old. She would be welcomed into the Kaioshin family, her destiny was spread out before her like a blanket. He cradled her, she was sleeping and she looked so peaceful and innocent. 

  
  


One week later

Shin stood facing his mate, in between them was the Sacred Orb and on the side of them both was Dai Kaioshin. Both Shin and his mate had their arms outstretched clasping hands, balanced on their arms was the baby, it was a clever balancing trick but it meant the enfant was above the Orb. Dai Kaioshin muttered words in the ancient Kaioshin language as the baby began to gurgle, she began feel a strange the power coming from the Orb at her back. It was the power from the Orb that was holding her up.

"Now Shin you must announce her name" Shin and his mate smiled at each other, "Kalaya, her name is Kalaya" Dai Kaioshin again said more ancient words and bent down by the enfants ear and whispered so only she could hear "Kalaya Kaioshin welcome" And with that it was over, the power from beneath Kalaya disappeared and she began to fall but because of her father's outstretched arms he caught her.

Shin held her and smiled "welcome Kalaya Kaioshin, welcome". As the baby dozed he began to feel something strange beneath his feet, something wasn't right, some strange energy was emanating from the ground, but not just the ground, from everywhere, every molecule in the air seemed to possess this power, what was it?

  
  
  
  


I'm really sorry I know that sucked but I had to have a filler chap for the next one and I promise the next one will be more exciting 

  
  



	3. the arrival

  
  
  
  


Kalaya

  
  
  
  


Chapter three:

  
  


Three months later

  
  


Shin stared out of the large window in the main room, the strange disturbance that he first felt three months ago hadn't gone away, in fact it seemed stronger, the strange thing was he seemed to be the only one who was able to sense it. Maybe he was just tired Kalaya had started teething and had the fun little habit of keeping the entire castle awake at night. He turned to look at her, she was in the corner smacking her small fists on the floor, something was upsetting her today and it wasn't her teeth. He turned to leave the room, he had a meeting in an hour with an Ambassador of a nearby planet called Niteya, his people and the people of a neighbouring were at war and he had to sort it out. As he turned to leave he heard a small whimper, he turned to see Kalaya begin to pull a face, he knew if he didn't stop her now it would turn into a full blown wail.

He crouched down in front of her and said quietly "don't worry daddy won't be long and anyway I'll send uncle Kibito in and mummy will be back soon" somehow the idea of Kibito didn't cheer her up a bit. She would always play up whenever he was around, maybe she knew he didn't like children..

He turned again to leave, as he did he heard something strange, he turned only to see a pencil that had been on the desk whizzing towards him "whoa" he cried startled more than afraid. He easily dodged it to see it get embedded into the wall. He glanced at his daughter to see her giggling did she do that?

Before he could move another muscle he hears a bloodcurdling scream from outside, as quick as lightening he was standing outside ans stared in horror at what he saw. High up in the air three figures could be seen hurtling towards Kaioshinkai. In the next instant Dai Kaioshin, Kibito and Kiasha were at his side. 

"What's going on?" he cried

"I don't know "stammered Dai Kaioshin

"What do we do Master?" asked Kibito his face a slightly paler shade of pink

Shin didn't know, the figures were closer now, they could almost see them clearly now.

  
  


One figure hit the ground before the others, he was smirking, Shin froze, he was paralysed with fear, he felt the power coming from these figures. The other two landed behind the first and started looking around. The first thing Shin noticed about these creatures was they were not Kai, they were tall, muscular, powerful. The main distinguishing mark was all three had a strange M shape on their foreheads. The first one came over to the three Kaioshins still smirking, "which of you is in charge here?" Dai Kaioshin stepped forward trying not to show he was afraid "I am" The stranger looked blankly at him and suddenly fell about into hysterics of laughter "you? old man your in charge?" he stepped forward and smacked Dai Kaioshin on the top of his bald head. The other strangers followed their leader and began laughing too.

Shins emotion got the better of him"leave him alone" he yelled 

The man in charge stopped and glared at Shin "where you talking to me?" Shin gulped but he was too proud to show fear "yes. I was" he said, eyes blazing with anger.

"Fine" said the stranger "but let me put my point across, nobody ever answers back to the leader of the Majins, those who do get punished" he turned and faced a small crowd of Kaioshin who had gathered to watch the spectacle. The leader of the Majins smirked again and outstretched his arm and released a large Ki blast at the onlookers. Cries and screams could heard from all directions and he just stood and laughed.

"Noooo" screamed Shin he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was like a nightmare and he would wake up at any moment, only it wasn't a dream, it was real and it was happening to his people, he charged at the monster who was doing this, but the Majin leader just brushed him aside like he was a insect. 

"Why are you doing this?" he gasped "what do you want?"

The Majin leader smirked again, "why am I doing this? I'll tell you why, because it's fun and also I'm taking orders but mainly because it's fun"

"Who" said Shin through clenched teeth

The Majin stopped smirking and looked at Shin straight in the eye, "His name is Babidi, you may remember Supreme Kai his father Bebidi and his finest creation that was Majin Buu"

Shins eyes widened in horror, it can't be he thought, Bebidi didn't have a son did he?

"Oh yes Shin he did" the Majins word interrupted his thoughts "he did, and he told his son how you and your people annoyed him like little bugs all them thousands of years ago"

"Why are you here this time" he gasped quietly now too afraid to hide it

The evil Majin smirked so nastily Shin could almost see his black soul through his evil black eyes

"to squash you" he laughed "mmmmwwwwaaahhhhaaaaaaaa"

So was that any better than the last one????????? Read & review pleeeeeeeeeeessssssssseeeeeee


	4. annihilation

  
  
  
  


Hiya ya'll time for chap 4, oh and by the way, Squeaky one if your reading this BUGGER OFF, and don't forget I'll see you in school and I can get you then (laughs evilly) anyway thank you to everybody else who reviewed this fic and my other one THANK YOU (gives everybody big hugzs), I just thought it was about time I updated this one.

  
  


Kalaya

  
  


Chap 4: annihilation 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Some time later

  
  
  
  


From inside the palace Kalaya could hear everything, at first she just wailed but no-one came to her, someone always came to her when she screamed, eventually the sounds outside grew quiet so she grew silent.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile outside

  
  


Much to the Kais despair more figures where appearing in the sky, the Majins had called reinforcements. Shin didn't understand why, the Majins were easily a match for the whole Kai population. The Majin leader hadn't made a move since he first destroyed that small group of on lookers although Shin himself and Dai Kaioshin had tried to intervene they didn't stand a chance against them.

Shin stared helplessly as the number of Majin almost doubled, what could they do?

Kais were fleeing in every direction trying to escape the horror that had arrived on their planet, one of the younger Majin noticed this and laugher as he began to pick off the poor Kai one by one just for fun, Shin saw this and charged at the the Majin his fist outstretched aimed right at the young monster, his fist made contact with his head and he fell hard to the ground dead.

A small cheer escaped from a group of Kai and Kibito smiled.

The Majin leader shot a look at Shin "foolish boy, don't you understand yet none of you pathetic creatures can stop us, you may have killed one of us but more are arriving every minute, you may as well sit down and wait for the fireworks to start" he smirked again at the young god. Just by the sight of him Shin was repulsed, he wanted to kill this creature, hatred flared in his soul, anger burned inside of him, he couldn't just sit back and let them destroy everything and everyone he held dear, he had to do something. He charged at the leader and hit him with a barrage of fists, soon Kibito, Dai Kaioshin and Kiasha also joined in. The Majin leader just curled up into a ball before a single fist hit him, he had been reading Shins mind and he could sense the anger in him, he knew what he was going to do. He waited in this position until the four of them tired themselves out, when he was ready he straightened up very quickly sending all the Kaioshin flying with the force.

It dawned on the four of them that there was nothing they could do, it was hopeless, Shin powered up again for another attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the concerned face of Dai Kaioshin, telepathically Dai Kaioshin said, "don't do it son, if you get yourself killed how are we ever going to save our people, you are Supreme Kai, we need you, don't worry the Kai are a strong people, we will bounce back"

Shin didn't understand "how can we sit here and do nothing and watch our people be eliminated, something has to be done" Shin answered

"The old man is right" a voice spoke, it was him, " your poor pitiful people wouldn't want to lose their precious Supreme Kai, and I know that you now know it is pointless, there is nothing you can do to stop us, we are indestructible."

The leader was bored, he wanted destruction and death, he enjoyed it, he turned to see a small crowd of women and children huddled together, there was nowhere left for them to go.

The Majin leader grinned "how pitiful, females I have never understood the use for them, they are weak and emotional, the Universe would be a much better place without them" he outstretched his hand towards them and made ready to fire at them.

Shin saw this and let out a small gasp, as he started to move towards the group, as he did one of the other Majin kneed him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Kiasha also saw what the Majin leader was going to do and glanced quickly at her mate and smiled, then she began to move, she sped forwards towards the group, she flew across so that she was between the group and the Majin blocking them from the him. As she flew between them she felt a searing pain in her chest, she let out a small cry and fell to the ground.

The Majin leader looked surprised and also disappointed "foolish female, how dare she spoil my fun."

"Noooooooooooooooooo" cried Shin and raced to his mates side, he scooped her up so her head was in the crook of his arm, Kiasha was gasping for breath and struggling to talk.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" whimpered "your going to be fine, just save your energy" a lump was forming in his throat but he was determined not to show her.

Kiasha smiled weakly at her love "you..you never were a ...a good liar" she gasped. It was becoming harder to breath now, the pain in her chest was unbearable, she closed her eyes and whispered "Ka...Kalaya" and she fell limp in Shins arms. He let out a small whine, everything was spinning, all sounds and images were blurring, everything around him was merging, everything was becoming one, he felt he was sinking into a mass of sounds and colours, everything was forgotten.

Dai Kaioshin and Kibito both hung their heads, they couldn't understand, Kiasha was gone.

Awoken from his trance Shins head whipped around at his mates killer and before he knew himself what was happening he was shooting straight for the Majin leader, his foot outstretched.

Kibito couldn't believe what his master was doing, Shin was normally a pacifist but he had never seen the fury that was filling his small body at that point in time. He looked like he was ready to explode. The leader was taken quite by surprise but in the instant before Shins foot hit he saw the hatred flashing in his eyes, it was quite an incredible sight he thought, not often had he seen such anger, it was burning through to his very core of his being. The leader was too slow and Shin's foot hit him full force on the side of the head knocking him to the ground.

He got up quickly and punched Shin in the chest hard sending the young god flying through the air and crashing into an already half destroyed building. Shaky but ok Shin stood up ready for another round.

"I have to admit Supreme Kai I do like your fighting spirit" the Majin smirked

Shin walked towards the leader, eyes burning, for and instant the Majin leader actually felt fear, those eyes were haunting but he brushed those feelings aside and stood in a fighting stance, ready for him.

All around the air was still, not a sound could be heard, everybody knew this would be the final round, the end was near, the hopes of everybody still alive was resting on the shoulders of the young lavender skinned god.

The two fighters stood facing each other, the evil Majin could feel the gods breath near his neck and prepared himself. The leader started with a punch but Shin was too quick and ducked, as he was in this crouching position he spun his legs around taking the feet from under the Majin as he stood gasping with shock, he fell crashing to the ground. In that same instant Shin flew into the air and placed his hands together ready to fire a large Ki blast "this is for my people, and Kiashsa"

The Majins eyes below widened in horror at the sight above him "nooo" he gasped and struggled to get up and out of the way but he was too slow, the blast engulfed him and all that could be heard was his anguished scream. The force of the blast itself sent anybody nearby flying in different directions. Shin slowly floated to the ground only to witness all around him. There was nothing left, bodies were left were they fell, most buildings were a pile of rubble, he just stared not really looking, just staring, he felt numb, he wanted to collapse but didn't. The other Majins had seen the destruction of their leader and were filled with fear, they fled so fast soon only small dots could be seen as they disappeared into the sky. Everybody was silent, not a sound could be heard, hardly a single Kai was left alive and those that did were on their knees silently sobbing at the loss of their loved ones. 

Then a single sound could be heard, a sound so wondrous is was music to Shins ears, it was the sound of a baby crying, it was Kalaya. He turned and headed to the half destroyed palace and blasted small piles of rubble as he went. He followed the sound and looked towards the room she was in, and there she was exactly where he had left her. He ran to her and scooped her up and instantly she stopped her crying and snuggled into her fathers arms. For the first time in his life Shin let the tears fall, he wept for the death of his people, he wept for the destruction of his planet and his home, he wept for the death of his dear mate. He looked down at his young daughter and smiled, she was the beautiful phoenix that rose from the ashes, the hope that still burned in his heart, she was so young and so innocent one day he would tell her of her mother, he would never let her forget or what those monsters did to his, her, their people.

He turned to face his two dear friends standing not to far away, he smiled at them but then is face grew serious "Babidi is still out there somewhere, he is planning to resurrect Majin Buu" he paused "this is not over yet, he must be stopped, but" he said frowning " we can not do it alone, we are going to need help."

He turned and looked at his once beautiful planet "they must pay for what they have done to us, and they will, that I vow" 

whatya think?????????????? please r&r

Thanks 


	5. what will be will be

Hiya and again thanks for the reviews, well here goes

  
  


Chap 5

  
  
  
  


"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UUUUUUUPPPP."

Shins eyes snapped open only to be greeted by a small grinning purple face hovering roughly four inches from his own, he let out a quiet groan and closed his eyes again, gosh was he tired this morning. With his eyes still closed his listened, he heard a small patter sound as bare feet slapped gently against the marble floor. The bed shook a little as a small form slipped under the covers and curled up nearby.

Shin opened his eyes and turned his head a little to face his young daughter, she was curled up with her eyes closed sucking the knuckle of her index finger on her left hand. He never did know why she did that, he had heard of children sucking their thumbs but never bending their index finger and sucking their knuckle. He smiled slightly, she had good reason to be cheerful this morning, the past week had been very stressful, on all of them, last night was the only night for the past week they'd had, a proper nights sleep. 

He slowly climbed out of bed, yawned, stretched and headed for the bathroom, on the way he gathered his clothes that were neatly folded on a nearby dresser. He left them hanging by the bath as he stepped into the shower. As he let the warm water flow all around him he let the past weeks events turn over in his mind.

  
  


flashback

  
  


It was the middle of the night and everybody in the palace was asleep, when a strange noise drifted into his head, at first it didn't register in his mind was as he was still drowsy, but it was a scream, a scream filled with fear and terror, followed by a single word that brought him to his senses, "daddy!!!!!!!!!! with that Shin was awake and leapt out of bed. He headed quickly for the adjoining door that linked the door to his room and Kalaya's. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside. The room was pitch black and at first all he could see was a small crack of light that came from the door opposite with Kibito's head poking round.

Kalaya's screaming was louder than ever, Shin turned and faced the bed and ran to his wailing child while Kibito turned on the light. Kalaya was sitting up in bed but her eyes were still closed, tears were streaming down her panic stricken face. He ran over too her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her while trying to sooth her, she was shaking violently. Finally her eyes opened and she stared into the kindly eyes of her father, she then burst into tears. Shin held her tight, he guessed she had some sort of nightmare and from her expression it had been a vivid one at that.

"ssssssshhhhhh, its okay now, sssshhh what happened, he whispered, he could see she was calming down.

"Oh daddy it was horrible" she whimpered

"what was honey, tell me, was it a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded, "you were in it, and me and these other people too"

"other people?"

She whimpered "yeah, I was standing by you and everybody was so afraid, even you daddy, you were so scared, even those you were with, I, I could feel you fear, you, you were all looking at something, it was that that was making you so scared, but I don't know what it was, it was in shadow, it was strange though, in the dream I was standing next to you, but in a way I wasn't, it's like I was nearby but above you watching from above too, but I couldn't be could I? how could I be in two places at once? it doesn't make any sense."

"Dreams don't often make sense," he said quietly as he laid her down again, smoothing some stray hair from her eyes, "but one thing that is true for all dreams, is that they are only dreams and will soon fade, if you need anything else you know where I'll be." he kissed her lightly kissed her and left.

The same dream woke Kalaya screaming her lungs out three more times that night, much to her fathers concern, by the fourth time she was pale and quivering, her words were mumbled and incoherent through stress and exhaustion, so Kaioshin simply picked her up and carried her to his room where he placed her in his own bed hoping her nightmare would cease.

The same thing occurred for the next five nights, by the fifth night she was terrified even to go to bed, she begged her father to let her stay up, he felt so useless, he could see the fear in those dark blue eyes, parents were meant to take away their children's fears and make them feel better, but even he, Supreme Kai couldn't banish the fears of the subconscious. In the end he made her a warm drink and put in it a drug made from the plants that lived on Kaioshin-Kai that acted as a weak but effective sedative. When he eventually did put her in bed she refused to let him turn off the light, she also begged him to stay with her until she fell asleep, so he did. While she was sleeping he placed his hand on her forehead and sent a gentle energy pulse throughout her body, it was an old Kaioshin trick used to help sooth restless infants and children, he'd had to use it with Kalaya countless of times. That was last night, ad the first night in a while that they both slept soundly.

He began to remember soon after the Majins came and devastated their world, the first few days afterwards was a nightmare. Kalaya seemed to know something was wrong, she seemed to understand that someone was missing, Shin felt helpless, he couldn't explain to her why the nice lady who fed her and played with her was no longer around, he wished he could make her understand. Shin had all but given up on life, he had blamed himself for what had happened to his people, he was Supreme Kai, he was meant to protect them from the likes of the Majins and instead he let them destroy his world. The only thing that got him out of bed in the morning was his daughter, just knowing that there was someone who depended on him, someone who needed him, someone who loved him. In his eyes she was the only thing that mattered, as the years passed the bond between them had only grown stronger. 

  
  


End flashback

  
  


Shin smiled as he climbed slowly out of the shower, muscles slightly aching from lack of sleep himself for the last week. He got dressed and slowly stepped back into his room only to find Kalaya bouncing up and down on her bum on Shins bed. He laughed a little and shook his head, a moment later he heard somebody clear their throat behind him, they both turned to see the usual surly face of Kibito, Kalaya scowled. 

"Excuse me master," the tall man muttered "but breakfast is ready"

Kalaya squealed with delight, she was very hungry, she hopped off the bed and made her way over to where Shin was standing, he smirked, bowed his head and extended his hand, "would you care to join me for breakfast, Miss Kalaya?" he asked still smiling, Kalaya giggled and skipped over to her dad, she curtseyed and took his hand, "it would be an honour sir" she giggled. He picked her up as she rested her head on his shoulder and he playfully flicked her ear with his finger, Kaioshin ears were very sensitive to the touch and only close family or very close friends dared touch the ear of another Kaioshin, of one Kaioshin touched the ear of another even by accident they were considered to be breaking the greatest law of etiquette.

They started to make their way to the dining area for breakfast, although walking slowly didn't last very long, for as soon as Kalaya smelt food she left her father and Kibito behind as she bolted down the corridor nearly crashing into Dai Kaioshin who was coming the other way. He laughed to himself as he passed the other two, "I take it she's happier this morning?" Shin just nodded.

If Kalaya wasn't eating, she was training if she wasn't training or eating then she was either asleep or bugging Kibito (which she was very good at, she knew exactly what to do to annoy him.) 

By the time the others reached the dining area she was already eating. As usual Shin ate slowly with Kibito standing in the corner, but much sooner than Kibito had anticipated Shin stood up and turned to leave, just as Shin had anticipated Kibito prepared to follow, "no thank you Kibito, I do not require your assistance," the small god swept his hand over the food table "here, eat something if you wish, I shall not be long" with that he left.

Kibito mumbled something under his breath, and reached over to the dining table and helped himself to a piece of fruit.

Shin walked hastily through the palace until he reached Dai Kaioshins private quarters, he knocked quietly on the door,

no response, 

he knocked a little louder, still no response

Shin sighed and opened the door. Looking around the room he spotted Dai Kaioshin sitting in a large comfortable chair nodding his head up and down with a pair of headphones in his ears. 

Shin walked over to him and waved his hand in front of the old Kaioshins face.

"Huh....what? Oh its you" he grunted

"yes, I need to talk to you, if your not to busy that is" he said glancing at the stereo on the table

Dai Kaioshin rolled his eyes, "well only if its urgent."

Shin smiled "it is, there is something concerning me greatly........"

"Oh let me guess, its about that little girl of yours"

"er..yes as a matter of fact it is about Kalaya, its just......."

"I might have known, what has that little tyke been up to now, it was only the other day that......"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING, please let me finish" Shin sighed, having a conversation with Dai Kaioshin was very difficult indeed.

"Ooooohhhhhh, those sleepless nights have really gotten to you haven't they?"

Shin clenched his fists as he tried to stop himself doing something he would regret

Dai Kaioshin scowled, "you may continue"

"thank you" sighed Shin "its about those dreams she has been having recently, I have a feeling they are more than just dreams, I think they are trying to tell us something."

"Oh yes," the old man smiled, "they are telling us that eating cheese before bed is not a good idea" with that he fell about laughing at his own joke.

Shin groaned and sat down, this was going to be harder than he thought, he watched as Dai Kaioshin picked himself off the floor.

"Now where were we?" he asked now he too sat himself down.

"I was saying" Shin continued "that her dreams are some sort of sign, almost like a sort of premonition,"

"a premonition? Now what ever could you mean by that boy"

Shin growled again, he hated being called boy, "do you remember when the Majins came?"

Dai Kaioshins face grew sombre, "how could I forget, that was a sad, sad day"

Shin lowered his head, "I know, but that day, she was...well...er a little off"

"off?"

"Yes something was bothering her, and then a few hours later they arrived, don't you think that is a little bit of a coincidence?"

"Well she was teething I believe at the time wasn't she?"

Yes, but it wasn't that, it was something else, and you have to agree that her psychic powers are very advanced for a Kaioshin of her age, her telepathic ability is very acute......."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice, the other day she was out in the grounds, training I think and I was there under one of those trees.....er reading one of my magazines, and do you know what happened?"

"No, what?" Shin sighed giving up finally giving up

"she told me something about myself that even I'd forgotten"

"What?" Shin asked, now a little bit interested 

"Yes" the old Kaioshin continued, grinning "very intriguing it was"

Shin snapped "WHAT WAS???????"

"She reminded me that my ultimate favourite snack is a salami and peanut butter sandwich"

Shins mouth fell open.

Dai Kaioshin stood up patting his stomach, "yep, thank that girl next time you see her for me won't you?"

He turned to leave, when he stopped his face serious again, "Shin" he said quietly "do not worry yourself, whatever will be will be, whether or not Kalaya's dreams are a sign or not I cannot say, but if you really want to know I don't think I have the answers," with that he turned and left.

Shin stood there for a few moments and then he too turned and left.

  
  


Shin headed for the one place he always went to escape his hyperactive daughter, the library. He didn't think she had ever even been to the Palace library, he couldn't get her to read a book if she was given all the strawberry jam sandwiches in the Universe. As you would expect from most library's this one had books, but unlike most libraries this one contained millions upon millions of books, from all corners of the universe. Everything was in it's correct section, (Higashi no Kaioshin was very organised.) 

Shin straight away headed for a small dark corner of the library that was full of very old, very dusty books. This area contained the journals about the Kaioshin history. Because Kaioshin are immortal it is very difficult to remember everything that ever happened EVER, to Shin even though he may have somewhere or done something, they were just a distant memory that he needed reminding of. 

He hovered around the dark shelves until at last he found what he was looking for, "aha" he smiled and pulled a large leather bound book from the top shelf and took it to a desk and began to read every page, one by one. He was there for hours, occasionally Kibito would bring him a drink, he never asked any questions, he knew that Kaioshin would tell him all he needed to know when the time was right.

Kalaya even came before bed to say good night.

As the night drew on Kibito kept vigil, even after Shin had told him numerous time to go to bed himself he had refused and so waited.

He continued to scan the pages and finally in the early hours of the morning he let out a small cry as he found what he wanted to know:

  
  


......once the foul creature that was forged from the heart of darkness had ceased it's destruction of our homeworld, four of the five wise Kaioshin, that watched over this universe had been annihilated. The one remaining Kaioshin sealed the creature in it's sacred sphere, and sent it to a distant planet, the master and creator of the creature had been eradicated, and now that the only way to bring forth the creature by the evoking spell, the only one who could utter it was destroyed so the creature would remain forever sealed on a planet known as Earth.......

  
  


Shin jumped up and dashed over to Kibito who was trying desperately trying not to fall asleep woke with a start. Shin smiled at the slightly bewildered face.

"Kibito I know what I must do, I understand now"

"but master how could you know?"

Shin looked at him sharply "Kalaya said that in her dream myself and these others were afraid, you know as well as I do that there is only one thing that strikes fear in my heart, so therefore her dreams were telling me only one thing, I must go to this Earth and discover just what this fear is"

"but master how do you know Miss Kalaya's dreams are anything at all?"

"I don't know Kibito, I just know that they do mean something, I must go"

"Then I'm coming too" they both turned around to see Kalaya in the door way.

"No Kalaya you cannot" said Shin sternly "I do not know how long I will be away and it may become dangerous"

She ran over to him, tears in her eyes "I don't care I'm coming, this is because of me anyway and those stupid dreams, I don't want to be on my own"

"Dai Kaioshin will be here"

"It's not the same, please let me come daddy, I'll good I promise" she whined

Shin wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you?"

"I'll be alright, and I'm a good fighter you might need me, I'm not afraid"

Shin sighed, he was torn as to what to do, on the one hand he was worried for her safety but on the other her dreams may make more sense soon, and in her dream she was there too which could only mean she was meant to be.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled a sad smile, "fine you may come"

"yiiiiiiiippppppeeeeeee" she squeaked in glee, "When do we go then?" she asked

"Tomorrow I think, I have to do a little research in to this place called Earth that we are going."

With that the child bounded out of the room, but Shin couldn't feel excited in the least about the trip, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but as Dai Kaioshin said what will be will be, he would find out what was to come soon enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I know that was a little depressing in parts but don't worry the next chap is more lighthearted, I'm really not sure if I like this chap but anyway please R&R and tell me what ya think THANKS

  
  
  
  



	6. Earth

  
  
  
  


Hiya guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been soo busy with exams & stuff, and thank you all for the reviews, some may find this chap a little slow to really get going but please stick with it, I had to set up the scene and help introduce the character of a certain girl a little. Well I think I've kept you waiting long enough so on with the fic.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6 

  
  


Kalaya's eyes widened in awe at the sight around her. Her mouth gaped open as she took in all the exciting surroundings of this strange new planet. Smiling she watched the funny looking people who lived on this world run to and fro as they finished the last minute preparations for Tenkaichi Budoukai, her father had called them humans. They seemed friendly enough to her, even if they did look a little odd. She had found it really funny that these humans stared at her, her father and Kibito almost as much as she was staring at them, these humans even had strange coloured skin, it wasn't purple like hers and most of them didn't have white hair, silly humans, they just didn't seem to understand that they were the odd looking ones.

  
  


Kaioshin smiled at his young daughter's reaction, it was very pleasurable to see her so happy, he just wished he could feel so carefree, he wished that like her he could think of this as some sort of holiday, a fun trip but he knew that he and Kibito knew it was going to be hard ahead and he was afraid, the whole Universe was at stake but he couldn't let Kalaya know this, she was still shook up over the nightmares, he hoped that he and Kibito could keep her sufficiently safe to protect her from anymore fear and uncertainty. Kalaya happily skipped behind the other two, she had no idea where they were going but she was quite content just to follow. Suddenly she had a brainwave, she decided she would try and lighten the mood a little, she hadn't seen her father smile properly for ages, sure he'd smiled but she wasn't stupid, she knew the difference between a genuine smile and a fake 'just trying to humour you' smile. Letting out a shriek she jumped into the air and clasped her skinny arms around Kibito's neck and hung there. Kibito just let out a small growl and grabbed her wrist and swung her around so that she was now hanging in the air by her wrist with her feet inches from the ground. She looked up sheepishly at her uncle and tried the puppydog eyes (it never worked with him but she thought she would try anyway.) Her large minder/babysitter dropped her back down and she gulped as she got a warning glare from him, her father just shook his head "behave Kalaya" he sighed

"awww but dad, Kibitz is such a bore" she whined crossing her arms over her chest and scowling

"mind you manners young lady, treat Kibito with the respect he deserves, now apologise please" he said slowly without even glancing back. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "fine, gomen nasai Kibito-san"

"now" her father said smiling at her, "isn't that better?" Still scowling "I guess."

Suddenly forgetting she was in a mood she bounced in front of Kaioshin and with her hands crossed behind her back and in her most polite voice she asked "soooo where are we goin?"

"We are going to meet a Saiya-jin named Goku"

"oooooooh, why?"

"Because I am wondering if he can be of assistance to us"

"ookaay, where is he then?"

"He should be exiting that building very soon, when he does emerge may I ask you to stay behind with Kibito? It will be much easier to speak with him if you are not bouncing everywh.." he cut the sentence short guiltily at seeing the hurt look on his daughters face "I apologise Kalaya, I didn't mean that, I meant that you bouncing may cause a distraction for Goku, he may find that you bouncing around is more interesting to watch than what I have to say, I have heard that these Saiya-jin have very short concentration spans" he lied, he almost never lied, for it was going against his Kai code of honour but to see her face brighten reassured him that a little white lie wouldn't hurt anybody.

Obediently Kalaya darted over to Kibito and stood straight with her hands behind her back with her waist length white braid draped over her shoulder. 

While staring into space Kalaya noticed movement ahead of her, now that whatever was moving had grabbed her attention she thought she might as well try and figure out who it was. Some distance ahead a small group of people had just left the Tenkaichi Budoukai restaurant and were heading in their general direction. After watching for some time became bored and was about to wander off and look at something else when suddenly her father raised himself off the ground and began to hover over to the group, now she was curious, was one of this group the Saiya-jin named Goku? Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as possible she followed him, not far behind was Kibito. She decided to heed her fathers warning and stayed back. Although she could hear her fathers voice she couldn't tell from where she was what exactly he was saying, nor was she particularly bothered, her fathers official work never really interested her, she found it totally boring, all that he ever seemed to do was sit and gawk in a ball for hours on end, he would occasionally go to a meeting, and all that happened in those was a bunch of silly men yelling at each other and repeating over and over again how they were going to blow each other up.

One particular meeting she had been forced to go to she had fallen asleep and woken up to find a very angry looking Kibito and a very bemused looking Kaioshin staring down at her. 

She glanced over to her large minder/babysitter and grinned, he grunted in reply. She had learned a long time ago that a grunt was Kibito-ese for hello. She loved to annoy him, it was her favourite pass time (after eating jam sandwiches), he was so easy to wind up, although she would never admit it she did care about the big lug. It was always Kibitz who would have to pick her up her slightly sore body after she discovered that whatever she had been attacking was much bigger and much stronger than her, or it was him who would have to heal her after she would practice flying by jumping off a cliff only to discover she wasn't that good at flying after all.

She giggled as she remembered one instance when she was five that she had convinced herself that fish couldn't really breath underwater and that they were really just holding their breaths, she had decided that she could prove this by trying for herself, she was coughing up water for the next three days.

She smiled dreamily until she heard a word that snapped her out of her daydream....Goku. 

'Yeah' she thought to herself, she was right, one of the group was Goku. Forgetting her fathers instructions she ran forward and stood next to her father. The two men had just shook hands "are you Mister Goku? She asked excitedly yet still trying to be as formal as possible, (she was the Supreme Kais daughter, politeness was second nature to her, well with the exception of Kibitz, he hated her calling him that, so of course she did it more.)

The dark haired man in the orange gi just grinned and nodded "yeah I guess that's me" he responded to the bouncing purple girl.

"Cool" she beamed, clapping happily, all formality forgotten, she turned away from him, "then you must be Krillin, and er..Piccolo, erm you must be 18, oh and you two must be Gohan and Videl, and you at the back must be Vegeta. She watched in amusement as Goku and his companions's mouths fell open one by one. The small human Krillin scratched his head and looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't seem to be able to find the right words. It was then her father who stepped forward "please forgive my daughter, my people have telepathic ability...."

Goku blinked in confusion "tele what?"

Kaioshin smiled and continued "the ability to read peoples minds. My daughter has just discovered that she has this ability and it seems she has just surface scanned your minds, truly she meant no harm" he turned to face her "although she should know better." Kalaya lowered her head in shame. Goku smiled "nah it's okay, I guess it saves introductions" Kalaya brightened.

Kaioshin smiled to himself, finally he bowed and turned to leave much to Goku's puzzlement, when he called after the three to ask them who they were, Kalaya was about to tell him when she got a warning glance from Kibito, puzzled she shrugged and followed behind "see you later" she yelled loudly waving as she skipped behind the others. 

She was just about to turn and race to the waiting area when something caught her eye, turning to face the interruption it was her turn for her mouth to fall open. Not too far away two males of a similar age to her had just landed on the ground not too far away. 

She stood, eyes bulging, never before had she seen anyone her own age before, and especially not BOYS!!!

She watched as Goku began to walk over to the two and began to speak to the black haired of the two, she noticed Goku point his head towards her and she saw the boy grin and nod. Kalaya felt her face go hot as the boy began to walk over to her, she gulped as he stopped about 3 feet away, "hi" he said smiling, "my name's Goten, and this is my friend Trunks" he said pointing to the other boy behind him who just nodded

"hi" she mumbled hoping that the fact that her face was hot was not visible.

She shuffled her feet nervously, she hated awkward silences, finally he spoke "is that your dad?" he said pointing toward Kaioshin who by now had stopped and was watching his poor daughter trying to overcome her nervousness. He understood it must be hard for her, she had never seen anyone her own age before, so she severely lacked the social skills required for this sort of situation, secretly he crossed his fingers.

"Yup" she answered

"is he gonna be fighting in the tournament?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Nope, we've already been in the junior one, Trunks won, I came second"

"cool,"

"both mine and Trunk's dads are in the tournament though, mine is that one over there" he grinned pointing to Goku, "and him over there is Trunks's dad, they're both real good fighters"

"oh right, my dad is a good fighter too" she smiled proudly

"cool, hey our dads might have to fight each other"

"yup maybe"

"hey" said Goten grinning " me and Trunks were gonna get an ice cream before it started, wanna come?"

Kalaya raised her eyebrows, "eyes queem?"

"Noooo" laughed Goten, "ice cream"

"er.. what is it?"

"It's food and it's yummy"

"er okay, sure" She turned to face her father, asking permission or maybe seeking reassurance. He smiled and nodded, pride was filling him, finally she could gain what she had never had. She grinned, "don't worry I'll be back before you fight"

She turned back to the two boys smiling, her face not such a deep shade of red now, Goten grinned "can you fly?"

She nodded, "uh-huh"

"okay then, you commin Trunks?"

"I guess so"

Goten was the first to fly up followed closely by Trunks, Kalaya gulped and slowly rose off the ground, a quick burst of speed and she had soon caught up the others. Kaioshin sighed, he hoped she would be safe, he knew that Babadi would have sent his henchmen to the tournament, he also hoped that things would go well for her. He suddenly felt a presence next to him, turning his head he saw Goku standing there smiling as he looked in to the sky, "don't worry, they're good boys, they'll look after her"

Kaioshin smiled, "yes I'm sure your right, Goku" he paused "thank you"

"Goku pulled his confused face "what for?" he turned to face the small purple man but to his surprise he had disappeared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now I know that a) that SUCKED and b) it was very boring c) it was a little short, but I thought that was a good place to stop as the next chap will be much longer, also the new chap I promise will be out much faster than that one was, 

Anyway whether you loved or hated it please review


End file.
